Devil's eyes
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Something happened when Rebecca and Beverley were just kids. Something bad. There about to learn that the past doesn't always stay burried.
1. Chapter 1

**Allright, well I was watching Dark house and it inspired me. The only difference is my story and that movie is nothing a like. I don't usually like cheap horror movies but this one was ok. soooo enjoy.**

**Devil's Eyes **

"Rebecca are you even listening to me?" The small six year took hold of the young women's hand and shook it lightly. The older girl of eighteen took a glance at her and looked back to her lap top that was resting on her knees. The little child frowned at being ignored and decided to shove her as hard as she could. Rebecca stumbled off the front porch and caught herself and sat back down returning a glare at her younger sibling.

"WHAT!" She yelled. Her expression softened after seeing the brunets hurt expression. She let out a sigh. "The yelling you heard was probably Dad having a fit Bev." She assured her although she didn't know how that would be better. Beverly shook her head.

"Nooo Becca it was screaming! Like the kind of screaming you made when you broke your arm!"Beverley crossed her arms together and thought. "Well you know, with out all the bad words. Plus it sounded more like a girl." Beverley was cut off by a snicker. "What?"

"So you mean like Dad having a fit." They looked at each other and laughed.

Home work sucks. It sucks more when you actually decide to do it. Sucks even more when you can't because you have a six year old running around the house. Rebecca finally was able to get Beverley to bed at ten after convincing her five times that there were no monsters underneath her bed. Well, technically four since the first time Rebecca pretended to get sucked underneath the bed. She tucked her sleeping form in and kissed her forehead.

She shut off the light and walked out of her room shutting the door behind her. She made it half way down the hallway when she heard the front door slam. She rolled her eyes and made her way to her room.

"Rebecca?" She threw her head back and groaned out loud.

"What?" She asked walking over to the railing and looking down at a tall well built man with dark black hair and pale green eyes.

"Everything better be spotless." He said crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes.

"What am I five?" She asked. He put his hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying after working all day I expect to come home to our house not burned down." He said half joking.

"Ya well look around its fine." She pointed out.

"Ok ok calm down." He said. "Is your home work done?" He asked.

"Getting on it." She told him.

"Do you realize what time it is? Why isn't it done?" He asked.

"Um because I have to watch Beverley all freaking day?" She told him.

"Fine I'm to tired to argue with you right now so good night." He said turning around and heading to his room. Rebecca made a face at him.

"Ya go sleep off your hangover." She mumbled. He turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"... Love you."

A distant scream coursed threw the house causing Rebecca to bolt out of her bed upright. She glanced out her window at the full moon and relaxed. Just a dream she thought then stiffened as she heard it again. Her attention turned to her door as it began to open revealing a wide eyed Beverley.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Rebecca just nodded and moved over allowing the little girl to crawl underneath the blanket. She curled up at her sister's chest and shut her eyes. "I'm scared Becca." She sniffled. Rebecca wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." She told her.

"Shouldn't we tell daddy?" She asked. Rebecca shook her head.

"Daddy had a long night Bev. I'm pretty sure he didn't even hear it." She told her.

"But what if the monster gets him?" She asked.

"Bev?"

"Hm?" She asked.

"Shut up." She complied.

"Were's your car?" Beverly asked as she followed Rebecca home. Rebecca zipped up her jacket and pulled some of her long black hair out of the hood and jammed her hands into her pockets.

"Dad's using it and put your gloves on it's freaking cold." She mumbled. Beverley did just that and pulled down her hat over her ears.

"So I was thinking." Beverley said as her tiny feet struggled to keep up. "Some of the kids said that the old house on the corner of Hensin and frem was haunted." Rebecca almost face palmed. That's the last thing she needed her sister to think. "So maybe the screams are coming from there." She told her older sister.

"It's not haunted Bev." She said not even looking at her.

"You don't believe me do you." Rebecca sighed and knelt down besides Beverley.

"Yes, I believe you. I don't believe your classmates though." she smiled and ruffled her hair. Beverley frowned.

"What if someone is hurting in that house and no one knows." She said sadly. "Just like Mommy." Rebecca looked down. Four years ago While Beverley was at the babysitters, Rebecca was at school and their father was working, Their mother had been murdered during a burglary in their old neighborhood. They moved away a year later. Rebecca took a deep breath.

"Fine, We'll go check it out." Beverley eyes widened.

"No I didn't mean that!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "If there is something there it will get us to!"

"Were just going to walk by it ok?" Beverley gulped but finally nodded taking her sisters hand. After about ten minutes the came across a two floor house that looked pretty ordinary. Rebecca released Beverley's hand and walked towards the gate.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Rebecca turned around motioned her to be quite.

"I'm just going to go knock on the door and introduce myself." Rebecca told her as she reached for the gate only to realize it was locked.

"See, they don't want anybody in there." She said in a pleading manner and almost yelled when Rebecca hopped the fence.

"Stay here." Rebecca walked up to the wooden door and knocked on it. She folded her arms and waited until something caught her eye. "The hell?" She knelt down and observed the red finger prints on the porch. She looked up to see that the door was cracked open. Standing up slowly, she carefully opened the door. "Hello?" She called before stepping inside. "Oh my god." She said quietly before running in the house.

Beverley tried to look but didn't see anything. Her eyes widened as she saw a shadowy figure shut the door behind her sister. "Rebecca!" She yelled as loud as she could. Everything went silent. She could here shuffling from inside the house for a good six minutes then, someone screaming. The noise caused her to back up and fall to the ground. It was her sisters voice. The door bursted open and Rebecca ran out jumping over all the stairs and running as fast as she could. Her jacket was missing and there was blood smeared on her arms and blotches on her face. Hopping the fence she quickly grabbed a hold of her sister and brought her to her feet. Beverley was crying now.

"Bev get up!" Rebecca yelled at her. She did.

"Becca your hurt!" She said. Rebecca shook her head.

"It's not my blood now get your ass up and run dammit!" Rebecca took Beverley's hand in hers and they began to run down the street and didn't stop even after they heard another blood curdling scream.

Holiday bolted upright in her bed waking the sleeping from next to her. She shut her eyes trying to calm her breathing. She jumped as she felt and arm on her shoulder. She turned to see six looking at her.

"Rebecca, what's's wrong." He asked concerned. She shook her head.

"Bad dream nothing serious." Six glanced at her hand that gripped her t - shirt.

"Right. Do you want to tell me about this not so serious dream that has been going on for three days?" He pointed out. She took a deep breath.

"No, please just drop it." She told him. He could tell she was hurting and pulled her close into a tight hug. Her breathing slowed as she rested her head onto his chest.

"Alright, just go back to sleep ok?" He told her. She nodded.

"Alright." She gave him a small kiss and they laid back down. Dream bad. Shirtless six, good.

**Working on chapter two as we speak. This stoy takes place after family holiday so yes holiday and six are offically together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright Chapter two is up XD **

Holiday leaned back in her chair and looked out into the petting zoo. She was tired and really didn't feel like doing anything after last night. She hated that dream. She stopped having it when she turned twenty but for some reason it had been coming back to her.

There was a possibility that her sister being cured might have triggered its return but for now that didn't matter. What happened in that house was her secret. She couldn't tell six about it. Beverley didn't even know and she was there. Speaking of which, the door to her office slid open and Beverley walked in looking very tired.

"Your up early." Holiday said. Beverley plopped down in the seat next to her and muffled a shush.

"Rex woke me up. He wants to bring me to the park and meet some kid noel I think." Holiday laughed.

"It's Noah Bev." She sat up and stretched.

"Ya that's it." Beverly looked at her sister for a second. "I ment to ask you. Since when do you wear your hair up?" Holiday raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know it gets in the way why?" Beverley shrugged

"Just wondering." Just then Rex walked in.

"Buenos dias." He said. "You ready Bev." Beverley stood up.

"Ya ya let's go." She said grabbing his arm and the two left for the day. 

Holiday rubbed her temples before continuing to wright on the clipboard. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and huffed.

"How you feeling?" Holiday jumped at the sound of six's voice.

"Don't do that!" She almost yelled. Six frowned.

"I'm sorry." he said in his usual unemotional voice.

"Whatever." She mumbled. From behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled a bit. "Six stop I have to finish this report." He kissed her neck.

"It can wait. Your tired." He said slowly attempting to take of her lab coat. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes while he continued to kiss her soft flesh. She really did want go to bed with him. But the idea of sleep afterwards made her sick. She turned around to face him.

"I don't really feel like going to bed right now Six." He instantly knew why.

"Ok but I still think you don't need to waist your night in here. Let's go grab Rex and Beverly and get something to eat ok." Holiday smiled at him. She leaned in and they shared a small kiss.

"Alright."

Beverley and Rex sat at Noah's kitchen table playing a card game. Rex licked his upper lip and pulled out five cards from his hand.

"Five - ." He was cut off by Beverley in an instant.

"Bullshit!" She said quickly. Noah began laughing hysterically. Rex's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Bev! I didn't even tell you what I had yet!" Beverley looked at him.

"Fine go." Rex let out a "Hmph" and placed his card down.

"Five aces." Rex said.

"Happy now?" Beverley asked. Rex nodded.

"Very." He said folding his arms.

"Good. Bullshit." She repeated. Noah was once again hunched over laughing. Rex growled

"You have to be cheating. You've called me out five times before I even placed them!" Rex pointed out. Beverley shook her head.

"I'm not cheating I just know how to play cards it's not that hard Rex." She explained.

"For instance, she knows there are only four of each kind." Noah carried on before laughing again. Rex blushed and mumbled to himself as he picked up all fifteen cards and placed them in his hand. The card game was interrupted when Beverly's phone rang.

"Hello? ... Ok... Mhm...ya I'll tell them ... ok ...By." She hung up the cellular device and looked at the two teens staring dumbly at her. "That was Rebecca. She wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the plaza with her and Six." Noah and Rex looked at each other and high fived.

"Ya food!" They said in a union.

The three teens arrived in front of the mall. Noah and Beverly got off the motorcycle first allowing the E.V.O. teen to get his legs back. Waiting for them was Six and Holiday. Six had his usual green suit while Holiday wore a black tank top with a purple zip up hoodie and dark blue jeans. Beverley smirked at her hair. It was down.

"You look cute." She said smirking at her older sibling.

"Shut up." Holiday said smirking as the two walked into the mall. Rex elbowed Six.

"Holiday dressed up just for you." he said winking. Noah snickered on the side of him.

"Hope you two brought money because I just brought enough for them two and myself." He said referring to Beverley and Rebecca. He walked in after them.

"You don't think he's serious right?" Noah asked. Rex nodded.

"Yes Noah, Yes I do." he said patting him on the back. The two started after them.

They place was crowded. Friday nights were always the worst. The arcade was jammed but that didn't stop the three teens from running in to Dave n Busters like they were running away from a serial killer. Six and Holiday sat at a table and ordered the food while Rex, Noah, and Beverly found a basketball game. Holiday rested her chin on her fist and watched as Beverley outscored both of them. She gave a small laugh at the sight.

"Your family's pretty talented." Six said from next to her in the booth. Holiday looked at him.

"No not really." She said smiling. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad she's with us right now." She told him. Six gave a slight nod.

"Ya she's a good kid." Holiday's frown disappeared when she noticed a man at the bar looking at them. He had Dark blue eyes and thin black hair. He was probably not much older then herself. His expression was far from happy but not mad. She couldn't really tell. She slouched back in her seat and looked away from his uneasy gaze. "What's wrong?" Six asked. Holiday looked at him.

"That man at the bar. He keeps looking at me and it's kind of freaking me out a little." Six immediately looked over. Holiday relaxed a little knowing six was with her.

"What man Rebecca?" He asked her. She looked over his shoulder.

"That- ." He wasn't there anymore. As a matter of fact, there were three different guys sitting at his spot. "Never mind." She mumbled. Six opened his mouth to say something when the three teens came by and sat next to them.

"Run out of money already?" Six asked.

"Nah we just saw the food coming out." Rex said. As if right on cue The waiter came out with everyone's orders. Beverley looked at her sister from across the table. She reached over and gently touched her arm.

"Hm?" Holiday looked up at her.

"You ok?" She asked. Holiday nodded.

"Ya I'm fine." She placed a hand on Six's shoulder. "Six? Can you get up for a second please." He nodded and moved so she could get out. "Be right back."

"Were you going?" Rex asked.

"Bathroom." she told him as she walked towards the restroom. The boys happily continued eating as six watched her leave. Something was wrong but for now he would leave her alone about it. He looked over at Beverley and could tell she was thinking the same.

Holiday entered the bathroom and slowly walked over to the sink. She placed both hands on the cool marble and looked at her reflection. She was pale and felt uneasy. Almost like she was about to vomit but not the same. For some reason she felt scared. She didn't know why but she did. She shut her eyes

"Pull yourself together. Your probably just getting sick." She said to her self out loud. She turned on the sink and splashed cool water on her face. She looked back at the mirror as her eyes widened. There were red blotched on her face. She gently touched the area and looked at he blood on her finger. Did I cut myself? She thought. She looked back in the mirror and let out a yell as she saw a young girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes covered in blood.

Holiday back peddled and lost her footing falling to the ground. And pushed herself next to the outside of the stall. She covered her hands with her mouth to keep herself from hyperventilating and shut her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself.

The door opened and Beverley walked in to see her older sister on the ground.

"Jesus, Rebecca what happened!" she said kneeling down next to her and removing her hands from her mouth. She was breathing shakily but appeared fine.

"Bev?" She asked. Beverly sat down next her and nodded.

"Yep the one and only." She frowned as she watched a single tear roll down Holiday's cheek before she rested her head on her younger sister's shoulder. "What happened Becca?" She asked. Holiday sniffled and sat up straight wiping her eyes. She looked at the younger Holiday girl and smiled.

"Spider." Beverley let out a snicker.

"That must of been a big spider." Holiday laughed. "I thought you were just horrified at your own reflection." Beverley gave her a sly smile.

"Ya that to. But it's ok now because you sat on it." Beverley jumped up into a standing position. Holiday laughed at her.

"That's not funny Becca!" She yelled. Holiday stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said watching Beverly trying to look at her butt in the mirror. Even though Beverley freaked out, Holiday knew that she knew she was lying about the spider. That was ok though because her little sister made her feel a lot better.

They walked back to the table were six and both boys stood up allowing the two girls in.

"What took you so long? You fall in." Beverley elbowed him and six just shook his head.

It was almost closing time and everyone was leaving. Rex was telling jokes as he lead the way threw the packed area. Six gently grabbed Holiday's hand with ought looking at her. She smiled up at him and moved closer. Suddenly her hand was ripped out of his when someone roughly bumped into her shoulder to shoulder. She let out a small oomph. She looked at him only to freeze were she was standing. It was the same guy from the bar. He glared at her and put his hood up walking away.

Six reached out and grabbed the guy spinning him around. "Why don't you watch were you're going?" He said in a threatening tone. Holiday rubbed her shoulder and watched as the hood fell off to reveal a blond haired boy no older then rex. Holiday watched in confusion. It wasn't him? The boy held his arms up in defense.

"Woah I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to." He said panicking. Holiday grabbed Six's arm.

"Let him go six. It wasn't him." She pleaded. Six looked at her confused.

"Holiday I watched the whole thing." He told her. It was Holiday's turn to look confused.

"out Come on forget it I just want to get out of here." Six sighed and let the teen go and walked . 

Six watched Holiday as she slept close to him. Her hair in a mess and her lips parted made her look so beautiful and helpless to him. He gently rubbed her arm and pulled th covers closer to them. There was something she wasn't telling him and he was going to find out what it was.

**That may or may not be the last chapter for today. Depends how I feel after soccer annnywwaayyy enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday turned to her side and gave a long stretch before opening her eyes hoping to see Six beside her. She raised an eyebrow seeing that he was not next to her. Hm.. Odd she thought to herself as she sat up.

"Your finally up." Holiday looked at her bedroom door and watched as Six walked in fully dressed.

"What time is it?" She mumbled. Six sat next to her and gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

"Around eleven." He told her. Her eyes widened.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" She asked trying to get out of bed. Six grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lap.

"Calm down Rebecca. Knight is giving you the day off." Holiday froze and turned slowly to him.

"Scuse me?" She asked. Six applied with a nod.

"You haven't been sleeping well for the past couple days plus you weren't feeling well. You slept threw the whole night so I persuaded him to let you sleep in." Six explained.

"As weird as that sounded, thanks for caring." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've always cared about you Rebecca." She smiled down at him and kissed him. "Plus we get some alone time." He smirked and she let out a small giggle as he placed her on her back on the bed and began to trail kisses down her neck. Before his hand could travel any further up her leg, they were interrupted by a loud explosion. Six lowered his head. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled getting up. Holiday sat on the edge of the bed watching six adjust his clothes.

"I'll go see what Bobo blew up this time." He said giving her a nod. Holiday rubbed a hand threw her hair and fell backwards on to the bed. She grabbed a pillow and placing it over her head, she screamed in frustration. 

"Six I swear I didn't know it was going to react like that!" Holiday walked in on Six lecturing Rex about believing Bobo about home made fireworks. Beverley sat next to the chimp watching everything. Holiday walked over to them and asked what happened.

"I don't really know. I walked in and almost got my head shot off." Beverley explained. Holiday's glanced moved to the left side of her sister's cheek were the skin was slightly burned.

"Bev your burned." Holiday said sitting next to her. Beverley winced at the touch of her sister's cool fingers on her injury and let out a small "Ow" Holiday reached over for a bandage kit and got to work.

"Jeez you act like it's a medical emergency." Bobo told the doctor.

"I don't want it to get infected Bobo but if you want I can light you on fire and see what happens after." Holiday said not taken her eyes off the injured area. He mumbled something and walked away while Beverley laughed at him.

"Six I'm telling you! For the last time no one got hurt!" Rex assured him. Six motioned over to Beverley as Holiday finished. "Ok but I already said sorry, she forgave me and it's not like she's pressing charges." He pointed out. Six shook his head and walked over to the two girls.

"You alright?" He asked with no emotion. Beverley nodded.

"I'm really sorry Beverley." Rex said kneeling down beside her.

"It was just an accident." She reassured him.

"I know but I still feel bad." The fifteen year old once again said he was sorry.

"Rex don't worry." She said standing up.

"How abought we go play some basketball before you end up in jail?" They laughed and walked off. Holiday smiled and Six just looked annoyed. She hugged him from behind.

"Let's go back to bed." She said sleepily.

"I'm afraid you might not want to do that Holiday." A voice came from behind them. She buried her head into six's jacket and mumbled some things that made Six grin. She released Six and turned to look at the screen that lit up showing white on the other side of it.

"And why not?" She asked folding her arms. The screen went blank and a letter appeared.

_To Rebecca Jayne Holiday_

_We are sorry to inform you_ _that at 5:57 A.M., Jonathan Trent Holiday was found Murdered in his household on August 4__th__. We are incredibly sorry for your loss but must insist you return home in Virginia for questioning as soon as possible. You are not a suspect but we still require information. Thank you._

The screen turned back to white. "You and your sister are free to go considering providence does not want to get involved with the law." With that, the screen shut off. Holiday took a deep breath and let it out. Six walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rebecca." He said with a hint of emotion. He expected her to look at him with a pained expressions but was surprised when she glared at him.

"Ya well I'm not." She brushed his hand off and walked out of the room leaving him very confused once again.

Rex fell to his back and huffed. "God what are you!" He asked. Beverley laughed and knelt beside him.

"Come on Rex you have to at least try." She told him while spinning the ball on her finger.

"That's the point I am." He laughed. They were interrupted by a knocking sound. The teens looked over to see Rebecca standing at the door. "Hey Doc, Want to play a game?" his smile faded when he saw her eyes.

"Beverley, I need to talk to you come to my room with me." She told her. Beverley gulped and jogged over to her. Holiday put a arm around her shoulder and walked her out.

"Um... what just happened?" Rex asked himself.

"What?" Beverley asked. Holiday watched her younger sibling's eyes feel with tears. "But why? How? Who did it?" She asked trying hard not to cry. Holiday sat on the edge of her bed and shook her head.

"I don't know." She mumbled. Beverley looked at her hurt from lack of emotion.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know anyone who would want to hurt him?" She asked.

"I don't know Beverley I haven't seen him since you turned E.V.O you know you were the only reason I went back home." She explained.

"Becca why?" She pleaded for an answer. Holiday glared at her.

"Why? Because he deserved it that's why! Do you forget why we left? The only regret I have is I missed it!" Holiday immediately regretted everything she just said. Beverley stared at her wide eyed. "Oh shit." She mumbled. "Beverley I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She reached out for her only to have Beverley step away.

"That wasn't right Becca He tried to change." With that she quickly left almost bumping into Six.

"Beverley?" He asked. Beverley wiped her eyes and shook her head then left. Six sighed and walked into the room to see Holiday sitting on the edge of her bed with her face in her hands. Sitting next to her making sure she knew he was there he waited for her to say something.

"How much did you hear." She said into her hands. Six shrugged.

"All of it." He admitted. Holiday looked at him.

"I shouldn't have said that to her." She told him. "I'm such an idiot."

"What happened between you and your father Rebecca. Can't you at least tell me that?" He asked. Holiday took a deep breath.

"It's just a simple father drinking to much after mom died story." She told him. Six's eyes furrowed.

"He hit you." he stated. Rebecca nodded.

"Well ya I mean I was the oldest so I got his crap." She said.

"That doesn't make it right." She nodded.

"I know I know. But he didn't touch Beverley. He actually threatened to call the police because I told him if he touched her I would kill him."She explained. Six wrapped an arm around her.

"What did Beverley mean when she said he tried to change." Holiday shrugged.

"He did I guess. He tried getting closer to Beverley while I gave him the cold shoulder." her lip started to quiver a little. "Our mother died when I was fourteen. Every time we fought he said he wished it was me." Holiday's head fell on his shoulder. "Maybe it should have been." She mumbled. Six grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and forced her to face him.

"Don't say that." Holiday's eyes widened. "Don't ever say that. Like I already said, you're the strongest and smartest women I have ever ment. Since when have you let anyone tell you otherwise?" he explained. Holiday wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked up at him.

"I guess." She said smirking. Six pulled her into a hug.

"We all need you but Beverley needs you the most." Holiday nodded and stood up.

"You're right, I need to go talk to her." She was about to leave but turned around and kissed him. "I love you."

Beverley and rex watched the sunset from on top of the base. "You feel a little bit better?" rex asked. She nodded.

"Ya a bit thanks to you. Thanks Rex." Rex nodded.

"Anytime. So are you still mad at Holiday?" He asked. Beverley shrugged.

"No not really." Rex nodded.

"Beverley?" The two turned around to see Holiday standing behind them.

"Rebecca." Beverley said in a calm tone. Rex stood up and left them alone. Holiday took a seat next to her.

They watched the sun fo a minute. Holiday was about to apologize when Beverly almost yelled out I'm sorry.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you for feeling what you were feeling. I know he was really mean to you and I don't know I just felt a number of things." Holiday nodded.

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have said all those things in front of you it wasn't right. I was just speaking out of anger." She hugged her younger sibling.

"Stop! Your squishing me!" Beverley yelled.

"I can't help it I love you so much." Holiday told her.

"Ya well there is only so much love my lungs can handle." They both laughed and watched the sky.

"You ready to go home?" Rebecca asked.

"I never really left."

**Alright... that was long. Anyway there you go more tomorrow. Child abuse isn't cool When you're an ass to ur kids they become f***** up. A lot of my best friends are. :/ **

**Hope you enjoyed it. We still haven't really gotten into the main part of the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reviewing I'm glad people are interested in this story so far.**

"You sure about this?" Holiday asked Six who in returned just looked at. "Fine but don't blame me when Knight nags at you for bringing Rex too" Six had decided it was best if he went with the Holiday sisters back to their home in Virginia seeing how he felt it wasn't best for them to go alone.

Rex also really wanted to go of course and Six couldn't leave him at the base by himself. So here they all were in the hanger waiting to leave.

"Is your house big?" Rex asked Beverley as they boarded the aircraft. She shrugged.

"I guess; not really." She admitted .

"What do you mean not really?" He asked. "Is it bigger then Noah's?" He asked in curiosity. She laughed.

"No, no it's not. It has two floors but it wasn't very... wide I think." She tried to explain. "To be honest I kind of don't remember."

"Your not just coming because you want to." Holiday told Six. He shrugged.

"Yes and no." He told her.

"Your suspicious of the whole thing." Holiday said.

"Are you saying your not?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"A little I suppose. But my family never really got into much trouble so.." She trailed off a bit.

"Rebecca?" He asked a bit worried. She shook her head.

"Hm.. Nothing sorry I spaced out for a second." She explained.

"Right." Six said seating himself in front of the controls.

"What was that about." Holiday almost jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. She turned around to face the teenager.

"What was?" She asked. Beverley crossed her arms.

"You think it was more then a simple burglary this time don't you?" She said with a matter of fact tone. Holiday shrugged.

"No not really." She told her. Beverley rolled her eyes and walked away. Kid was far from stupid that was for sure. Then again Holiday didn't even know if her ideals on the whole thing were correct or just plain stupid. Beverley sat down next to rex looking pretty mad.

"What was that about?" Rex whispered. Beverley shrugged.

"I don't know but there's something my sister isn't telling us." She told him. Rex raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" He asked her. Beverley moved closer to him.

"I can't say for sure but I think it has something to do when we were younger back in our old town." She explained.

"Like what?" Rex was now curious. Beverley shrugged again.

"I'm not sure. I was to young to remember but we walked by this old house. Rebecca decided to jump the fence and next thing I knew she was sprinting out of the house like a guard dog was chasing her." She told him. Rex just looked at her.

"Um, maybe it was?" he pointed out. She shook her head.

"I don't remember a dog. I just remember her being covered in blood that wasn't hers." Rex's eyes widened.

"Why hasn't she told anyone? What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know but she just made me promise not to tell anyone so that means you can't bring it up got it?" Rex just nodded. He didn't really know what to say so he just kept quite. The thought of Holiday covered in blood made him cringe. He glanced at Holiday who was happily talking to Six. He had known her for eighteen months probably even longer if his memory had kept in tack. How much could someone hide from their own family.

Now that he thought more about it, his own brother had kept some surprising things from him even though they had only just met. He shuddered a bit.

"You ok?" Beverley asked. Rex nodded.

"Ya I'm fine." 

"Are we there yet?" Rex asked ... again.

"It's only been thirty minutes." Holiday told him. Rex groaned to himself. "But yes we are."

"Woohoo." He exclaimed throwing both hands in the air.

"At least one of us is excited." Six told Holiday.

"Mhm." She said huffing.

"Happy to be back home?" He asked. She folded her arms and he smiled at her childish behavior.

"I hate this place." Six placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, this might be the best." He assured her. Holiday glanced up at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well you obviously suffered when you were here before so this might help for you to overcome that pain." He explained. Holiday smirked.

"Read that off a fortune cookie?" he just looked at her causing her to laugh.

"Fine, don't ask for my help." Holiday frowned.

"Don't be like that." She told him. He gave a small smile but didn't say anything. They landed in one of providence's entry points and got ready to leave. Beverley and Holiday were the first to step off.

"Wow It's hot." Beverley pointed out.

"Ya what else is new." She mumbled and began to walk.

"So, do we get to see your home town next Six?" Rex asked the green ninja.

"Don't have one." He said with out stopping. Rex squinted.

"Eh as far as im concerned me neither." He said. 

"Tell me again why were on a bus?" Rex asked.

"Quite." Six plainly said.

"Look Rex there's our old school." Beverley pointed to a tall building.

"Woah that looks like a college!" Rex said in amazement. Holiday smiled.

"I suppose. It's also a very big town and the only highschool for miles. Not to mention the middle school is attached to it." She explained.

"That reminds me, am I going back to school?" Beverley asked the older women.

"I'm not sure yet Bev. You have to catch up on a few things unless you want to stay in middle school for a while." Beverley stuck her tongue out.

"No I'm fine." She said with a sad tone. Holiday put her arm around her shoulder.

"Im sorry Beverley." Holiday told her. She shrugged.

"No big deal." She mumbled. Rex leaned over his seat.

"Why would you want to go to school anyway? I only went for one day and it was booooring." He explained to her. Beverley looked at her hands resting on her lap. Holiday looked over to Rex.

"She wanted to play basketball for highschool ever since she was in elementary school." Holiday explained. Rex made a silent ooo.

"You are really good maybe you still could then." Rex told her. Beverley shook her head.

"I wanted to make the varsity team as a freshmen. It's to late now so it doesn't matter." She said looking out the window. Holiday sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Beverley don't get to upset. That's a very hard goal ." She assured her.

"Not for you. You made the varsity team as a freshmen and became a captain as a sophomore." She mumbled. Rex's mouth dropped.

"You WHAT!" He yelled causing the people on the bus to turn and stare. Even Six raised an eyebrow. "You played basketball? How come you never told me?" Rex asked. Holiday glanced at him.

"It wasn't really a big deal." She explained. "It's not like I went pro or anything." Beverley snorted.

"You could have." She said under her breath. Holiday rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Rex is right, You'd only be a sophomore. Plus, you'd get even more recognition if you just show up." She explained. Beverley grinned.

"Really?" She asked. Holiday nodded.

"Yes now stop sulking." Beverley agreed.

"What about me?" Rex asked. Holiday looked at him.

"I think you should stick to soccer Rex." She said carefully. Beverley laughed and Rex fell back to his seat mumbling to himself.

"She's right you know." Six said.

"Shut up."

**Fourth chapter up XD enjoyyy. To short? I'm trying to have each event seperated into different chapters. Some are short and some are lon. Trying to get as much done today cause 2m is a party day. I'm trying to keep the characters from ooc as much as possible but hey, my imagination is vast. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I had a big party to attend and there weren't any computers on the island XD. Enjoy everyone. **

"Great this is all we need." Holiday mumbled to Six as they walked up the drive way. Two news casts were already doing their interviews when they noticed the four.

"You must be the daughter of the victim." One news anchor stated. Holiday just kept walking. A man in a dark blue police uniform held up his hand.

"This is a restricted area. I can't allow you to cross without authorization." He explained.

"Yes I got that after seeing the tape." Holiday gestured to the yellow line cutting off the perimeter of the house. "I'm the daughter of the victim and I was asked specifically to come here." She told him.

"And them?" He asked.

"Family." She simply stated. The man looked skeptical and told them to wait while he went to retrieve who was in charge.

"So how are you dealing with the death of your father?" Six and Holiday turned around to witness the other news camera pointing in Beverley's direction.

"For god's sake!" Holiday huffed and left Six alone with the women that had been trailing them.

"So how re you related to the daughter." Six just raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seem awfully young to not be living at home." The man pointed out.

"uhh.." Beverley looked at Rex for help who just shrugged in return.

"No se?" The news caster looked dumbfounded at the Latino boy.

"Guys come here." Holiday said as she stepped in between the man and her sister. "Excuse us." She said as she lead the teens away.

"How weird." Beverley said glancing back.

"Their not weird they just have no souls." Holiday said with no emotion. Rex found this funny and quietly laughed to himself. They walked up to Six who was shaking hands with a man in a black suit who then turned his attention to Holiday.

"Rebecca." He said shaking her hand. "How are you? I'm Derek."

"I'm fine." He motioned to the younger girl. "So is she."

"I'm glad. Normally I would have asked my men to take you and your um, family, to a secure location. But knowing how your involved in providence I'm sure it be fine to let you in." He said turning around and walking back into the house. Holiday looked at Six.

"What? I know him from a while ago." He explained. Holiday rolled her eyes and led them into her old home.

"Would you like to see the crime scene?" Derek asked her. She looked around for a second ignoring him then gave a simple nod.

"Bev." she called out to the younger girl. Beverley was looking at the pictures on top of the shelves attached to the wall.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Why don't you go show Rex around? Six and I will be right back." She told her. Six and Holiday followed Derek downstairs into the basement. Beverley looked at Rex who was searching through the pictures.

"Interested?" She asked him. Rex nodded.

"your dad kept a lot of pictures of you guys." He explained.

"Well most of these are what we took." She explained. "Actually, most of these were in a scrap book under my bed."

"How old were you two in this one?" He asked pointing to a picture of a very young Beverley wearing a flowered tank top and a white skirt with purple and black cake frosting all over her face sitting on Holiday's lap. Beverley had her left hand pressed against Holiday's cheek attempting to make a hand print made a frosting on the older girls face even though Holiday's ACDC shirt was already smeared with cake. Holiday had one eye close and was smiling while Beverley had a small childish grin.

"That was her sixteenth birthday party so I was around four." She said smiling at the memory.

"Looked like you got her good." Rex said. Beverley laughed.

"Ya I guess." She crossed her arms.

"Something wrong?" Rex asked.

"I wonder what he did with my old room." She turned to head upstairs while Rex followed. 

"So he was shot right hear next to the pool table?" Holiday asked tracing her fingers along the side. Six watched her expressions carefully.

"Yes. It was concluded that the bullet was shot from right across the table." Holiday nodded as she looked at the left over blood splat on the wall. Her gaze concentrated on the area were the crimson liquid hugged the wall three feet from the ground.

"You said you found him hunched over the table with the pool stick in his hand am I correct?" She asked. Derek looked confused but nodded in agreement. Holiday glanced over at Six. She new he was thinking the same thing. "That would have meant he was standing up when this happened."

"Well yes, that is usually how you play." He explained.

"Officer, my father was six feet and eight inches. The blood on the wall indicates that he was shot in the torso area and not in the head." She explained.

"What are you trying o say Ms. Holiday." He asked crossing his arms.

"That if what you say is true, and he was shot in the head, then the shot had to come from above." Six explained from the shadows. 

"So this use to be Holiday's room?" Rex asked as they entered the small bedroom. Beverley nodded.

"Yep. She moved out when she was nineteen and took all her stuff so it's basically just a spare room." They left and headed down the hallway towards Beverley's old bedroom. "And this is my room." She said opening the door. "I left behind some stuffed animals and clothes." she gestured to the pile of beanie babies in the corner of the room.

"You lived with Holiday didn't you?" Rex asked. Beverley nodded.

"Uh huh but she couldn't get legal custody until she turned twenty one." She explained.

"your father just let you go?" Rex asked a bit surprised.

"Well he wasn't exactly happy about it but he said it was the best or something like that." Beverley walked over to the pile of stuffed animals and shuffled through them. Rex made a silent Oh as his attention was drawn to the bed were a small book laid on top of the freshly made covers.

"Hey Bev? Is that the scrap book you were talking about?" He asked. Beverley looked behind her.

"Hey! Ya it is" She said throwing a small monkey at him.

"Woah!" Rex barley caught it. "What the?"

"Reminds me of Bobo." She told him. Beverley jumped on her bed stomach first and scooped up the scrap book. Rex held up the stuffed animal.

"Hm.." he sat down next at the edge of the bed. Beverley opened up the book and stared at the display wide eyed.

"Holy shit." She said covering her mouth with her hands dropping the book." Rex, confused by her random choice of vocabulary, picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Inside were various pictures of people who appeared to have been brutally tortured. He quickly shut the book and looked at Beverley. She was staring at the wall.

"Bev, What.. Is this?" he asked hesitant. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She just said. Rex stood up.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" He asked holding the book up. Beverley looked at him. Realization hit her.

"Oh no. Don't you think for a second those belong to my dad!" Rex shook his head.

"Bev, I know he's your father and I might not be the right person to say this but think about it. He obviously wasn't right in the head when you and Holiday were living here." He was cut off by Beverley's glare.

"No , I mean This was just recently placed on my bed." Rex looked at the book and then at her.

"Is there a gas leak in here? Are you even listening to yourself?" he asked raising his voice. Beverley covered his mouth with here hand.

"When there is an investigation, who ever is investigating searches everywhere so." She released Rex who looked back down at the book.

"So they would have noticed it already." He finished. She nodded. "Come on, we have to show this to Holiday and Six." Rex quickly said afterwards. Beverley grabbed his arm.

"No, not now. We have to wait until were all alone. For now hide it in your jacket." She ordered.

"What why?" he asked.

"Because whoever did this is trying to frame our family." She answered. She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Rex watched as she knelt in the corner and brushed the white wall paper before knocking. 

"From above? What kind of crazy theory is that?" He asked. Holiday shrugged.

"Not all that crazy." she told him. Then, she walked over to the wall. "six, can you lift me up a bit so I can reach the ceiling?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it." She ordered. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and walked up behind her to observe her counting the tiles on the ceiling. "Alright." she said. He placed his hands on her waist and gave her a small boost. Holiday quickly knocked on the tile and it fell open.

"What the hell?" Holiday turned to the Derek.

"It's a passage way. There's a whole bunch in this house. They were used a long time ago for hiding slaves. My sister and I use to go up there all the time." she explained.

"that means it wasn't a burglary." Derek pointed out.

"it was an assassination." Six threw the words right out.

"son of a bitch!" Derek yelled storming off. Holiday and Six watched before hearing a small knock coming from the opening.

"What's that?" Six asked. Holiday turned around.

"Beverley." She told him and walked underneath the opening.

"Were alone." She yelled up into the whole.

"We need to leave now." Beverley's voice echoed through the ceiling.

"You just found this on your bed?" Holiday asked as Six turned the pages next to her. The teens nodded.

"Defiantly a set up." Six told them. All three looked at him. "there's just one thing that doesn't make since."

"You mean besides the scrap book full of dead people?" Rex said sarcastically but only received a few glares.

"All the pictures are placed together so why is one picture all the way in the back by itself." Everyone looked at him confused.

"What picture?" Beverley asked. He turned to the back of the book were Rex and Beverley were to scared to look. Beverley's head snapped to Holiday who just stared blankly at the photo. The mangled body of a young blond women laid on the ground. On top of her rested a blood soaked jacket. Six took off his glasses and focused on the writing on the sleeve.

"What the hell?" On the right sleeve of the black basketball jacket said 14 Rebecca Holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! I don't find it that violent but if you don't like blood then skip the flash back because in this chapter we will see what happened to Holiday in the house when she was eighteen and there will be a summary at the end of it anyway enjoy XD**

The room filled with dead silence. All eyes looked at Rebecca Holiday who just stared at the photograph. "Becca." Beverley said in almost a whisper. Holiday looked up at Beverley and shook her head.

"No." Six and Rex looked at the older women. Six saw Holiday's terrified expression that she was trying to cover up. "That's impossible." She said shutting the book and pushing it a way. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Rebecca." Six said placing a hand on her shoulder. Holiday held up a hand.

"Please six, just don't... just don't touch me." She said trying to stay calm. He let go of her shoulder and just looked at her. Rex moved close to Beverley.

"Is that the jacket you were talking about." He whispered in her ear. She just nodded.

"Ya I think so." She walked over to her sister and knelt down beside her. "Rebecca, I think you need to tell us what happened in that house." Holiday's gaze snapped to meet her sister's. Rex tried his best to look like this was new news.

"What house?" Six asked. Holiday looked at him then back at Beverley. Taking a deep breath she stood up.

"It's nothing." She said attempting to walk away. Six quickly got up and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go Six." He shook his head.

"Not until you tell us what's going on." She glared at him.

"You actually think I know what the hells going on." She hissed.

"I think you do. We all think you do." When he felt her un tense, he released her wrist. Her gaze fell to the floor. Beverley hesitantly walked over to her and took her hand in hers.

"Please Rebecca." Holiday looked at her little sister.

"Your scared." Six pointed out. "But whoever this is, they want you both gone and that's the hard truth and I don't plan on letting that happen" Six walked over to the blinds and shut them. "That's also why we can't go to the cops. The killer, or killers, will expect that much." Six explained. Beverley looked terrified.

"Come on Six. We can handle anyone who comes our way." Rex explained trying to cheer everyone up. Six shook his head.

"I've dealt with people like this before. There sick and twisted and won't go down without a fight." He turned to Rex. "If you had to, would you be willing to take someone's life?" He asked the fifteen year old. Rex's eyes widened and he fell silent. "Exactly." Holiday felt her sister's grip tighten and she pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Bev. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She reassured her younger sibling. Beverley returned the hug. Holiday grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away. "Alright, I'll tell you what happened." She said sitting on the bed with Beverley next to her. Rex and Six took seats next to them and listened. "I was eighteen years old and I think you were around six." She motioned to Beverley. " It was Fall and I had just picked Beverley up from school. She was talking about some haunted house her classmates had told her about."

_"You don't believe me do you." Rebecca sighed and knelt down besides Beverley._

_"Yes, I believe you. I don't believe your classmates though." she smiled and ruffled her hair. Beverley frowned._

_"What if someone is hurting in that house and no one knows." She said sadly. "Just like Mommy." Rebecca looked down. _

_"Fine, We'll go check it out." Beverley eyes widened._

_"No I didn't mean that!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "If there is something there it will get us to!"_

_"Were just going to walk by it ok?" Beverley gulped but finally nodded taking her sisters hand. After about ten minutes the came across a two floor house that looked pretty ordinary. Rebecca released Beverley's hand and walked towards the gate._

_"What are you doing?" She whispered. Rebecca turned around motioned her to be quite._

_"I'm just going to go knock on the door and introduce myself." Rebecca told her as she reached for the gate only to realize it was locked._

_"See, they don't want anybody in there." She said in a pleading manner and almost yelled when Rebecca hopped the fence._

_"Stay here." Rebecca walked up to the wooden door and knocked on it. She folded her arms and waited until something caught her eye. "The hell?" She knelt down and observed the red finger prints on the porch. She looked up to see that the door was cracked open. Standing up slowly, she carefully opened the door. "Hello?" She called before stepping inside. "Oh my god." She said quietly. In front of her was a Young girl around her age. She had long blond hair and dark blue eyes._

_Her Pink t -shirt was ripped open at her side. Holiday could see her shredded flesh as blood glistened and ran down from the horrifying wound. Holiday stared at her for a second in horror as those blue eyes slowly looked up at her. _

"_He...help." She sputtered out." Holiday gulped and shuffled before taking a deep breath and running in. She slid to her knees beside the girl. _

"_Jesus." She mumbled. "Hold on." She said reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. Shit! She mentally cursed herself for placing it in her sister's backpack before leaving school. "Okay hold on." The girl responded by coughing up the gruesome liquid as Holiday unzipped and slid off her jacket and pressing it on the wound. The blond whimpered in pain. "Stay awake, I'm going to get you out of here. What's your name?" She asked trying to keep her awake._

"_M-Madison." She mumbled. The blood was soaking through the jacket and covering Holiday's hands. The smell made her want to vomit. _

"_That's a pretty name Madison I'm Rebecca." She told her. _

"_Re..becca behind you." She whispered. _

"_Rebecca!" Beverley yelled from outside. Holiday whipped around to see a figure with a mask on standing in front of a closed door. Holiday turned around and looked at him. He had on black clothes with a red devil mask. _

"_Who are you?" She asked shakily. He didn't say anything. A flash of silver caught her eye. He was carrying a knife. "Oh shit." She whispered to herself feeling her heart squeeze and her stomach lurch. She slowly stood up and backed away. Her sneakers lost friction on the floor after coming in contact with Madison's blood causing her to fall to the ground. He walked over to her and Madison slowly pulling out his weapon. _

_Holiday could feel herself shaking uncontrollably as she watched him kneel down beside the blond and brush a strand of hair out of her face. The girl shut her eyes and began crying. Holiday slowly stood up. He lifted up his weapon over her limp body. _

"_NO!" Holiday yelled. He paused but didn't look at her. _

"_Don't worry your next." A voice said from the staircase. Holiday looked up and saw three men all with masks similar to the one in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt something warm splash on her face. She looked over to see that the knife had done it's job. The man stood up and slowly began to walk towards Holiday. He back peddled towards the door. Looked around the house for anything to help her. _

_As she walked by a table with a small vase on it. Her eyes looked back at him. "Stay away from me you sick freak." She snarled as she picked up the item and threw it at his head. It smacked him right in the forehead knocking his mask off as he fell to the floor. Holiday got a glance of a set of blue eyes as the mask fell off his face before running out the door. _

_The door bursted open and Rebecca ran out jumping over all the stairs and running as fast as she could. Her jacket was missing and there was blood smeared on her arms and blotches on her face. Hopping the fence she quickly grabbed a hold of her sister and brought her to her feet. Beverley was crying now._

_"Bev get up!" Rebecca yelled at her. She did._

_"Becca your hurt!" She said. Rebecca shook her head._

_"It's not my blood now get your ass up and run dammit!" Rebecca took Beverley's hand in hers and they began to run down the street and didn't stop even after they heard another blood curdling scream._

"And that was that. I just ran and left her to die." Holiday said. Six stood up and sat beside her. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close letting her cry silently into his neck.

"It's alright Rebecca. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do." He told her. Beverley moved closer to the and hugged Holiday's free side but didn't say anything. Rex slowly got up and placed a hand on Beverley's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." He said. "You were just a kid." He told her. Holiday shook her head and sat up.

"That's just it, so was he."

**to whoever skipped the flash back, holiday found a blond hair girl named Madison around her age dying from a stab wound on the floor. She used her jacket to try to stop the bleeding. She heard her sister yell her name only to see a man with a devil mask with a knife. He ignores her at first and finishes Madison. Meanwhile Holiday sees three more men with masks on the staircase. When the previous man comes for her, Holiday throws a face at him knocking off his masks to reveal a pair of blue eyes before running out the door.**

**More coming up soon XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm happy everyone thought the last two chapters were quite enjoyable XD **

Holiday covered her eyes with her arm as the sun's rays pierced through the windows of the hotel room. She propped herself on her elbows and looked around the room through half open eyes. Rex laid spread out on the bed while Beverley was curled up on the edge were there was left over room. She didn't seem to mind since she had all the covers. She felt movement at her side and saw that Six was waking up. He looked at her through hazy gray eyes.

"Morning." He said sitting up.

"I'm surprised I woke up before you." Holiday pointed out. Six wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't wake up alone." He explained before kissing her. Hey were interrupted when the heard a loud thump. Rex had accidentally shoved Beverley off the bed. Holiday and Six looked over to see the teenager sitting on the floor with the blankets around her shoulders.

"Good morning Beverley." Holiday said with a smile. Beverley looked up at her older sister and stood up.

"Ngh.." She said walking towards the bathroom dragging the blankets behind her.

"What are you doing?" Holiday asked.

"Gonna go sleep in the bathtub." she mumbled before shutting the bathroom door. Holiday and Six looked at each other and then at Rex who slowly awoke from his slumber.

"What happened to the blankets?" He asked.

"um." Holiday began. Six stood up and began to get dressed.

"Get up Rex. Were going to go get something to eat." He ordered.

"huh? Why do I have to go?" Rex asked.

"Because I said so." He looked at Holiday. "Stay here so your sister isn't alone." She nodded. Six placed one of his swords on the table.

"What's that for?" Rex asked putting his jacket on.

"Can't be to sure. There's a reason we're sticking to at least groups of two." Holiday sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't open the door for anyone but us." He said walking towards the door with Rex behind him. "Not that it'll be a problem for you." He said before leaving. Holiday smirked at the closed door.

"Can we go to I hop?" Rex asked Six as they walked down the hallway.

"Just be lucky you're eating." He raised an eyebrow at the stuff monkey dangling from the teens pocket.

"What?" Rex asked. "Beverley gave it to me. She said it reminds her of Bobo." He explained. Six didn't say anything. 

Holiday pulled a chair out and took a seat at the table. Resting her chin on her hand, She traced the small designs on the cover of the scrap book. Her eyes slowly shifted to the sword laying on the surface of the table. A quick thought crossed her mind and she wondered for a minute if she would actually use it. Shoving the book aside and standing up, she made her way to the bathroom.

Opening the door, she found her sister laying in the bath tub under a mass of blankets. She let out a childish giggle at the sight. Beverley's eyes opened and looked up at her sister's matching pair. "What?" She asked. Holiday poked her in the cheek.

"You're so adorable when you're not talking." Holiday pointed out. Beverley sleepily stuck her tongue out at her.

"shut up." She mumbled. Holiday stuck her tongue out back at her.

"Push over." Holiday said. Beverley made room for her older sister. She Laid down next her and took some of the covers.

"You couldn't find you own tub?" Beverley asked facing her sister.

"Nope." Holiday said closing her eyes.

"Did you know that some guy had his kidneys stolen and woke up in a bathtub full of ice in a motel." Beverley told her.

"That's an urban legend." Holiday said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I'm the one who told you." 

"Can I just get one of each?" Rex asked. Six looked at him and then at the Mc Donald's menu.

"No." Rex frowned.

"But I don't know what to get!" He explained. Six sighed.

"Just order something so we can get back." He told the teen.

"Ugh fine!" Rex stomped off to the cashier. While Rex ordered three breakfast sandwiches, Six noticed a black Toyota pull into the parking lot and park facing the window sideways. The side windows were tinted and it was parked so that Six could not see into the back or front window. Before Six could move to see who was in the car, it drove off.

"Rex hurry we need to go." Six told him as he began walking towards the door. Rex turned around with three take out bags in his arms.

"H -hey wait up!"

A small knocking sound woke the two sisters. Both girls sat up slowly. Beverley went to say something when Holiday put her index finger to her lips. "Stay here." She whispered and slowly got out of the tub. Careful not to make any noise, She walked over to the door. She tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear and looked through the peep hole. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion when she saw no one there. A man with a devil's mask suddenly appeared in front of her on the other side of the door. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping and ducked out of reaction. She shut her eyes and took a deep silent breath and slowly put her ear to the door.

"You sure they're in there." Voice one said.

"Were else would they go? They weren't with the other two." Voice two pointed out.

"Maybe they were in the bathroom." The first voice said.

"Ugh Damn it!" Holiday fell over but quickly got back up as someone kicked the door.

"Just pick the lock." she heard. Her eyes automatically focused at the lock as she backed up to the table. Reaching behind her she grabbed the weapon Six had left for her and held it up. She heard a clicking sound and froze.

"Hurry up." Someone ordered.

"Ya ya shut up." Holiday hurried into the bathroom. Beverley watched as her sister jumped onto the sink counter and reached for the light bulb in the ceiling and unscrewed it then stepped into the tub.

"Rebecca-" Holiday put her free hand over her sister's mouth. She placed the sword down and shut the shower curtain.

"Lay down." Holiday ordered. Beverley obeyed as Holiday put the covers over her sister's body and laid on top of her with her weapon and eyes facing the edge of the tub. Beverley peeked from underneath the covers.

"Shouldn't you have shut the door?" She whispered.

"To obvious now be absolutely quiet." She ordered not even looking at her. Both of them froze when they heard the door open.

"Hellloooo." They heard someone say in a eerie voice.

"Come on Rebecca we know you're in here come out in play." Beverley felt Holiday tense at the sound of her name. They heard shuffling around in the main room. Beverley shut her eyes as they heard someone come into the bathroom. Holiday tried to push them lower into the base of the tub. She could hear the intruder trying to turn on the light.

"The hell? What a shitty place." His footsteps grew closer and closer to the shower curtain. Holiday could see his shadow causing her knuckles to turn white around the handle of the sword.

"Rebecca!" six's voice echoed through the hallways. The man spun around.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. There was some shuffling and then the sound of a window opening. Six ran into the room with Rex right behind him and looked around. They noticed the open door when they turned down the hallway.. Rex dropped the bags onto his bed.

"Holiday! Beverley!" Rex called. Six ran over to the open window and looked down. He didn't see anything.

"Shit!" He mumbled. Rex and Six both froze when they heard shuffling in the bathroom. Holiday hesitantly walked out with Beverley behind her.

"Six!" She said hugging him. He returned the hug. Rex walked over to Beverley.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Beverley nodded.

"Ya just a bit freaked out." Six and Holiday pulled away.

"What happened?" Six asked. Rex went over and shut the door.

"These men in masks picked the lock and broke in." Six looked pissed and quickly walked to the door. Before he grabbed the door knob, Holiday spoke up.

"They knew my name." she told them. Six turned around to face her. Before he could say anything there was a knocking at the door. Everyone just stared. Six let his other sword slide out of his sleeve and didn't even bother to look through the peep hole when he flung the door open and almost cut Derek's head off.

"Woah!" He said as the tip of the sword stopped about a inch from his face. "What the hell is going on here!" He demanded. Holiday shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary really."

**Hehe humor XD So I was watching seed of chucky and think Chuckey's kid is simply adorable **


	8. Chapter 8

**ugh had to spend most of my day cleaning my computer  
><strong>

"Anyway, to sum it up, the wake will be two days from now?" Derek asked a bit confused. "Isn't that a bit early?"

"No, not really. If you are done with the body I'm sure it would be fine." Holiday told him.

"Is that enough time to contact all your family members and friends?" He asked.

"Our family isn't that big now if you excuse us we have to get ready." Holiday explained. After a few more words of advice from Derek, he left the four to their business.

Back to the matter at hand." Six said crossing his arms. "You said they knew your name?" He asked again to make sure. Holiday nodded.

"It couldn't have been any clearer." Beverley said from behind.

"Do you have any idea who it could be? Any idea at all." Six asked placing his hands on Holiday's shoulders. She shut her eyes and then looked at him.

"Well ya. It was the same four from the story I told you last night." It was Rex's turn to speak up.

"How do you know for sure? Did you see them?" He asked her.

"No but I caught a glimpse of a mask." She explained.

"Why now though? Why would they decide to come after us now?" Beverley asked. Holiday shook her head.

"I don't know. Probably because they think we're going to sell them out for what they've done." Beverley stepped toward her sister.

"Well obviously! They gave us a scrap book full of their victims." Beverley pointed out. Holiday's eyes widened.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. Beverley raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Six asked.

"They think I know something. That's why they're trying to kill us. They think I know something more then what I saw that night." Holiday explained. Rex put his hands on his head.

"That just made me way more confused!" Beverley nodded.

"Ya, I know the feeling Rex." Six walked closer to Holiday.

"She means there was something more to Madison's death. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Six told her. Holiday nodded.

"Exactly." She agreed.

"Alright so what?" Beverley asked annoyed. "This doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does. It means this is twice as more dangerous as it was before. It means that our father wasn't killed to keep our family quite." She began.

"It means your father knew something. It also means the killers knew exactly who you were that night." Six finished.

"Do you two enjoy confusing the hell out me?" Rex asked.

"It's really not that confusing when you think about it Rex." Holiday explained.

"Hm let's see." Beverley said crossing her arms. "Dad probably knew the killers, they new you were his daughter and thought you were on to them. So, does that mean Dad knew what was happening to that girl?" Beverley asked in horror. Holiday shook her head.

"I'm not sure Bev, I'm really not. We just have to play their little game by day and see what we dig up." Six nodded in agreement.

"That's right and while we are here we are not to go walking around alone is that understood Rex?" He asked glaring at the young boy. Rex held his hands up.

"Woah! Why are you signaling me out?" He asked.

"Because if anyone was to fine trouble it would be you." Six pointed out.

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" Beverley asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Never really did enjoy funeral homes." Beverley said as she attempted to straighten out her dress.

"It's not really a place for enjoyment Bev." Holiday explained as they walked into the building followed by Rex and Six who were wearing matching black tuxes.

"I always thought funeral homes were suppose to be... I dunno... freaky looking. This place just looks like a house." Rex whispered to Six who didn't say anything back.

"Rebecca?" A tall women with dark brown hair and green eyes walked over to the group. Holiday turned around at the mention of her name and smiled.

"Hey Jackie." She said as the women hugged her.

"I'm so sorry about uncle." She said pulling away.

"Thank you." Jackie looked at Beverley and smiled.

"Oh my god is that Beverley? You're so big!" Beverley blushed. After introducing Jackie and a few other family members to Six and Rex, Holiday walked with Beverley over to the closed coffin.

"It looks like a tight fit." Beverley whispered to Holiday.

"Um, I don't think he minds Beverley." Beverley forced a small smile.

"I'm going to miss him." She mumbled. Holiday wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled the younger girl close.

"I know Beverley." She told her as she felt her shake a little. She was crying but tried hard not to show it. Rex and Six sat in the front row. Rex looked around at the different faces talking to one another.

"Awfully cheery for a funeral." Rex mumbled.

"It's a wake and sometimes they are and sometimes they're not. It's one of those occasions when the whole family can get together." Six explained. Rex gulped.

"Hey Rebeca?" Holiday looked over to her sister. "I'm going to go to the bath room for a second with Jackie." Holiday was hesitant at first but finally nodded.

"That's depressing." Rex said as his gaze shifted to Holiday who was talking to a group of younger kids around twenty. "Hey uh, were's Beverley?" Rex asked Six whose gaze snapped towards Holiday. He quickly got up and walked over to were she was standing as the group of kids left.

"Rebecca, were is your sister." Holiday gave him a confused look.

"She went to the bath room with my cousin why?" She asked concerned. Rex's eye caught a glance of a dark haired man with his collar up staring at them from the hallway. Rex couldn't get a good look at his face but as soon as he noticed Rex looking at him, he walked off. Rex walked after him.

"Rex?" Holiday called after him. Her and Six left to follow him.

"So how old are you now?" Jackie asked her little cousin.

"Sixteen." She told her.

"Aw you missed your sixteenth birthday party? I'm going to have to throw you a big seventeenth." Jackie said putting on her lipstick. Beverley laughed.

"Thanks jackie." She said turning away from her to dry her hands. Behind them, the stall opened and a figure about six feet walked out. Jackie spun around after seeing him in the mirror only to meet with a rag fully chloroform. Beverley quickly turned around at the sound of her cousin's fall. She froze at the devil mask staring back at her. The figure placed his finger on the mask's lips.

"My my your getting big Beverley." Beverley backed away towards the door slowly. "Come on now, let's not make any noise." Beverley turned to run for the door only to run into another masked figure's chest. He quickly grabbed her arms as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry little one, I'll save you from the big bad man." He told her before shoving another rag over her nose. Beverley tried to pull away but felt her body collapse from underneath her as everything went black. Holiday, Six and Rex ran into the bathroom only to see Jackie laying on the floor.

"Jackie!" Holiday yelled running over to her cousin and kneeling on the floor. She examined her for a second.

"How is she?" Six asked.

"She's fine, she just passed out." Jackie slowly woke up at the sound of Holiday's voice.

"Rebeca?" She asked. Holiday looked down at her.

"Jackie what happened?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. Some guy in a mask walked out of the stall and that was the last thing I remember." She said as Holiday helped her up.

"Jackie, Were is Beverley?" Holiday asked her panicking a little. Jackie's eyes widened.

"That guy must of took her." Holiday turned and ran out of the bathroom.

"Rebeca!" Six yelled running after her with Rex behind him. They ran outside leaving Jackie to cover for them.

"Beverley!" Holiday yelled cupping her hands over her mouth. "Beverley answer me!" Six grabbed her by the arms.

"Rebeca calm down!" Holiday struggled.

"Those bastards have my sister Six!" She shouted at him. He pulled her closer to him.

"I know but there gone already! You have to calm down or you'll never help her." Holiday kept her a straight face but couldn't help the tears from coming out of her eyes. Her head fell into his chest. Six held her while she cried. Rex pulled the stuffed monkey out of his pocket.

"Beverley."

**Alrightttt well studying for my permit. My friend just got hers and she almost took out her porch sooooooo I hope I do better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! my computer is on the fritz so just bear with me.**

No one dared to speak in the enclosed motel room. Rex watched the two adults with a bit of uneasiness. Six and Holiday sat on opposite sides of the room. Six searched though the scrap book as Holiday stared out the window. Finally Rex gained the courage to speak up.

"How long are we going to sit here doing nothing?" He asked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Holiday tense. Six shut the book and faced the fifteen year old.

"We have to make sure we don't head straight into their trap. Not directly anyway." Six said glancing at Holiday. She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"They know we're coming Six. They're not stupid." Six nodded.

"That's why you're staying here and Rex and I are going after Beverley." Six stated.

"What?" Both Rex and Holiday said in a union.

"They're after you Rebecca. You're no help to your sister dead." Holiday stood up.

"I'm no good to her staying here either." She said walking up to him. "I don't need protection."

"It's not up for discussion."Six told her.

"Oh jeez thanks dad." She said sarcastically. He grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not telling you what to do Rebecca." He told her. Holiday ripped her arm away from him.

"Really? Cause it sure as hell sounds like you are. My father is dead and my sister has been kid napped by a group of twisted homicidal maniacs that kill for pleasure." She yelled at him.

"They don't kill with out a reason Holiday. They have a motive that involves _killing _you." He said rasing his voice. Holiday scoffed.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you." Rex winced at Holiday's words. For the first time Six actually looked a bit hurt. Holiday was to angry with him to care though.

"Just stick with the plan." He told her lowering his voice. Holiday gave a small annoyed laugh.

"Plan? What plan? You know what? Fuck you and your plans Six." She said shouldering him as she walked by and headed toward the door.

"Rebecca." Holiday turned around.

"What!" She said before feeling Six's fist interact with her stomach knocking the wind out of her. She let out a loud grunt before passing out. Six dropped to his knees and caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'm sorry." Rex's mouth dropped.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" He yelled putting his hands on his head. Six ignored him and picked Holiday's limp body up bridle style and placed her gently on the bed. Rex ran over to him and spun him around by his shoulders grabbing his collar. "Why did you do that! You could've really hurt her!" Rex yelled in his face.

"Don't worry Rex. She's not hurt." Six told him. Rex clenched his jaw.

"That's not the point! Why did you do that! Your not suppose to hurt the ones you love." Rex said feeling his eyes water. He let Six go and pushed him away. Both were quite.

"I had to Rex. If she went she would have been killed." Six said walking towards the door.

"How do you know?" He mumbled.

"Because she would give her life for any of us with out thinking twice. Especially for her sister." He opened the door and walked out. "Look after her." Rex turned around as the door shut. He looked back at Holiday.

"This is so messed up!"

Six looked up at the old abandoned house from his hidden position. He quickly moved through the shadows and maneuvered his way to the closest window. He looked inside. It was dark. The lights turned on to reveal Beverley tied up to a chair in the middle of the living room. Six observed a man with a red mask walking down the stairs playing with a silver knife. Beverley looked at the floor.

"I can see you shaking little girl." He said tracing the knife on her back as he walked around in front of her. He knelt down beside her and rubbed the smooth side of the knife across her cheek. She turned away not looking at him. "Come on let me see that pretty little face." Beverley slowly looked him in the eye. "See isn't that better?" He asked. Beverley was still for a second but then decided to spit at him.

"Go to hell you masked shit head." She snarled. He stood up and slowly wiped off the girls saliva with his black glove.

"You seem a bit to young for such profanity." He said walking behind her.

"Ya well you seem a bit old for Halloween! By the way your costume sucks." She through back. She tensed when she felt the cool metal on her neck.

"Hm... Agent Six, what do you think about my costume." Beverley's eyes widened. Six was about to stand up when he felt a sharp point at his back.

"Do as I say or my friend in there will be covered in more then spit." Six stood up with out saying anything. How the hell did he sneak up on me? Six wondered to himself. The masked figure led him into the house.

"Six?" Beverley asked. Six nodded.

"I'm a bit surprised that you came alone." The man next to Beverley pointed out.

"How do you know who I am?" Six asked.

"How can I not? Hm, let's see, you work for providence and oh ya! You killed half of our group seven years ago." He explained. Realization hit him.

"The Devil's eyes." Six muttered.

"Correct. While you and your six miserable lackeys got all the high ranking jobs, we were left with nothing but the dirty business." He said.

"You deserved what you got. You killed people over meaningless things." Six told him.

"Different reasons same fate. We both have taken many lives." Six clenched his jaw.

"Then why? Why come after Rebecca and her sister? Why take her father's life if it was me you wanted?" He asked. His red devil mask gleamed in the light.

"Why? Because he betrayed us that's why! Don't act so high and mighty. You being here was just an extra bonus." He said. Six's mouth would have dropped if he wasn't so good at hiding his emotions. Beverley took the luxury of doing it for him.

"What... What the hell are you people talking about!" Beverly yelled from her position.

"It's not important. What is important is Rebecca Holiday's life! Her father cheated me out on having it years ago and mark my word, I will have it!" Before Six could react, The one behind him knocked him out cold. If he had moved, Beverley would have died. At least this way she would be safe for a few more moments. He could tell because as he fell to the ground, he could hear her yelling his name. 

"Ngh." Holiday twitched in her sleep causing Rex to look up from his chair. Slowly her eyes opened and looked at him.

"Holiday!" Holiday slowly got up into a sitting position.

"Rex? What?" Holiday's eyes widened as she remembered what happened. "That jerk hit me!" She said standing up. Her legs felt wobbly under neath her as she struggled to stand. Rex kept her from falling.

"Woah. Take it easy." He said letting go of her.

"Were is he." She asked furiously.

"He left. He told me to look after you." Rex explained.

"He went alone." Holiday yelled grabbing him by the collar. The two of them looked over to the door when they heard a strange knock.

"Little pigs, little pig let me in!" A vicious sounding voice came from the other side of the door before it was kicked down and two men stepped in wearing a purple and green mask.

"Great." Holiday said before letting go of Rex who fell to the floor. "Now I'm going to have to pay for that!"

**Hmmmmm ... Nice? and I know last chapter I spelt Rebecca with one c. That is because I have two friends named Rebecca and one spells it with one c and the other with two. I honestly think two looks prettier  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Your right, it should be labled suspense, I just didn't know how suspensful it would be XD**

Holiday and Rex cautiously moved to the back of the room keeping their eyes focused on the masked men's every move. Rex glanced at the knocked down door.

"Oh come on! How can nobody have heard that?" Rex asked.

"Because I ordered everyone to evacuate the motel." The one with the purple mask explained.

"Wait what?" Rex asked. Holiday's jaw clenched.

"That's pretty low for a cop isn't it Derek?" She asked grinning. Rex's head snapped towards her then back at the man. He laughed and removed his mask revealing Derek's face.

"You're pretty sharp Rebecca." He complimented.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

"Look for yourself Rex he's standing right in front of you." Holiday told him. "You plan to frame me for my father's death and set it up as a whole criminal case." She explained.

"You catch on quick." Derek said reaching into his pocket.

"Only because you make it so easy." Holiday grinned at him. "Rex." Holiday whispered As she glanced at the other man pulling his sword from his back. The boy just stood were he was staring. Holiday placed her hand on his cheek. He jumped at her touch but snapped out of it. "Rex, you take Derek." She said.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Because he's the one with a gun." She said quickly ducking underneath the bed as Derek pulled out his pistol. Rex quickly transformed his hands and blocked the bullet barrage. Rex jumped on the bed and lunged towards Derek throwing his over sized mechanic fist at him. Derek jumped out of the way and ran down the hallway with Rex close behind him.

Holiday listened for the green mask but didn't hear anything. Slowly she looked underneath the bed only to see him doing the same. "Woah!" Holiday backed away as a knife was thrown at her from underneath the bed. It cut through her cheek but other then that she managed to doge it. Before she could to react to the warm liquid running down the side of her face, He jumped over the bed and lunged at her with his sword at hand. Holiday dogged it by rolling to her side as it sliced into the carpet. She quickly got to her feet and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her locking it. Trying to catch her breath, She let out a yell when the silver weapon sliced through the wood almost taking her head off.

Rex's head turned around at the sound of Holiday's scream. "Holiday!" He said turning around to help her. He fell to the ground as a bullet grazed through his left leg. "Ugh!" Rex fell to the ground and gripped his leg. Derek walked up to him and pointed the gun at his head.

"Not so tough now are you freak?" He asked. Rex glared at him.

"You wish." He said transforming his good leg and kicking him as hard as he could. Derek was sent flying to the other side of the hall and smacked into the wall hard. He fell to his knees. Rex observed him cough as a trail of blood ran down his lip as he fell to the floor. Rex gulped and slowly got up. He picked of Derek's gun that he had dropped and limped towards Holiday's location.

Holiday backed away from the door. She jumped at the sound of thunder crackling out side as rain poured down from above. He looked through the whole he had created and reached in for the door knob. Holiday ran over to the window and opened it. Then, she ran back to the door and kicked the man's arm as hard as she could. She heard a sickening crack as the man fell back and screamed in pain.

"Ugh! You Bitch!" He yelled followed by some more words of wisdom. As Holiday predicted he got back up and decided to try to kick the door down. He succeed only to fine no one in the bathroom and an open window. "Shit!" He yelled as he ran over to the window and climbed out.

Holiday tried her hardest to keep her balance as she attempted to maneuver her way across the drenched roof top. Her jacket and jeans stuck to her as the water soaked though them almost instantly.

"Were are you freaking brat!" Holiday turned around to the direction of his voice and raised an eyebrow. Brat? She ran over to a window sill and hid behind it. She grabbed her hair elastic off her wrist and placed it in her mouth as she attempted to place her long black hair into a ponytail. She winced slightly at the pain on her cheek as she placed her hair up.

As he walked by clutching his arm, Holiday noticed his sword was missing. He must of gotten aggravate and left it behind. Seeing it as her moment of opportunity when he turned around, she left her hiding spot and sprinted towards him. He turned around at the last second only to have the wind knocked out by something a lot lighter than him. Holiday through her entire weight at him knocking both onto the ground and skidding towards the roof's edge. Holiday threw her hands out to try to grab something but everything was to wet and slippery. She felt herself being thrown off the roof top. At the last second her hands found the gutter and she held on for dear life.

Her left hand lost hold as she felt an alarming amount of weight on her foot. She looked down to see the masked man holding on to her.

"Let go of me asshole!" She yelled.

"No way! You're coming with me!" He snarled.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged him as her free foot kicked him in the face so hard it snapped his head back and he fell to the ground. Holiday just watched as his body hit the ground hard. Then, there was nothing. She turned away and attempted to pull her self up. Her whole body felt bruised and tired. She struggled to pull herself up when she saw a hand reaching out for her.

"Rex?" She asked looking up at the boy. He nodded.

"Take my hand Holiday?" He ordered. She did and he pulled her up causing Rex to fall backwards. Holiday looked at his leg. Rex noticed her looking at his injury "Don't worry, I think it just grazed it." He told her. Holiday walked over to him and helped him up. Then, she led them both back to their room. She set Rex on the bed and ripped off the leg part of his pants and began to wrap the wound with the gauze in her backpack.

"Rex I'm so sorry." She said sadly. Rex shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's ok I just dropped my guard that's all." Holiday didn't look up at him as she tightened the wrap and stood up. Holiday began packing there things all in two backpacks and through one to Rex who caught it.

"Can you walk?" She asked. He nodded.

"Ya I think so." He told her. Holiday put one arm over her shoulder and helped him up. He felt blood drip on his chest.

"Holiday, you're bleeding." She wiped her cheek on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Rex glanced at the smeared blood on her shoulder.

"So what now?" He asked as they walked out of the demolished room.

"Now? Now we go help Six and get Beverley back." She told him.

"And how do we do that." Holiday glanced at the gun in his belt. She looked down at the sword laying at her feet. She made sure Rex could stand as she dropped to the ground and picked the weapon up.

"I think you know how." She told him as they left the motel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooooorrryyyyy I had a softball tournament ****L any way this is the second to last chapter sooooooooo yaa.**

The sun hid behind the grey blankets of clouds as the rain pounded on top of the two almost as hard as the pain pounded at Holiday's temples. It wasn't freezing but still chilly enough to make the two shiver as they walked up the street. Rex had a slight limp but was able to walk on his own after two miles. The boy watched Holiday's sluggish steps as she walked in front of him. She hadn't talked since she let him go. She carefully swayed the sword in her hand as the walked across the black pavement.

"Holiday?" Holiday jumped a bit as if she forgot Rex was there. She slowed down waiting for him to catch up.

"What?" She asked staring back at the road.

"Do you think Six and Beverley are alright." Holiday didn't say anything. "I mean, do you think there are stronger ones."

"There are only two left." Rex almost stopped.

"How do you know?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I just do and yes, they are a lot stronger. I think the two that attacked us were just replacements. Whoever is behind this is smart." She told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because Six wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to stop me if they weren't" She explained. Rex gulped.

"Do you think they're as strong as Six?" He asked.

"I don't know Rex. You don't have to be strong to win. You just have to only care for yourself in a fight." Rex lowered his gaze to his foot steps. He just knew he wouldn't be able to take someone down if he had to. He looked back up at Holiday and wondered if she could. Rex almost bumped into her as they stopped in front of the old abandoned house.

"Is this the place?" He asked. Holiday responded by walking towards the gate and jumping the fence with Rex behind her. "So how do we get in?" He asked.

"We walk through the front door." Rex was hesitant to follow her but did in the end. The two walked up the steps. Holiday looked at the young Hispanic teen. "You can wait outside Rex. You don't have to come with me." Rex shook his head.

"Six told me to look after you and that's what I'm going to do." He smiled at her. "Besides, You guys are my family."

"Rex…" Holiday started only to be interrupted when the door slowly opened. She turned around and the two stared at the opening. Holiday gripped the sword in her right hand tightly and carefully opened the front door. Her eyes widened as the light from outside revealed an unconscious Six on the floor. His jacket was torn revealing long cut all over his side and chest.

"Six!" Rex yelled attempting to rush into the house to help the fallen ninja. Holiday's hand jutted out grabbing the boy by his jacket and pulling him back as hard as she could. Rex fell to the ground as an object flew over his head were his chest would have been. Holiday moved to the side of the door pulling Rex with her. Rex leaned against the side of the house and stared at the bowing arrow that had stuck into the grass. "Wh-what the hell was that!" Rex almost shouted but somehow kept it to a whisper through the rain.

"Your life line. Give me your jacket." She asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Just do it damn it! If he's using a cross bow I can use it to distract him and turn on the lights!" She said reaching out and already attempting to take the red jacket off the boy.

"How do you expect to find the lights in time!" He asked turning around and helping her get the fabric off his wet skin.

"It's on the right side of the doorway when you walk in." He looked at her dumbfounded. "what? I have a photographic memory."

"Ya no kidding." Holiday stood up and threw the jacket into the door way and watched as another sharp needle pierced through the fabric. She quickly jumped over Rex and charged into the house slamming her hand on the wall and finding the switch. The lights flickered on. She turned around, weapon ready, only to find her attacker had beat her to it. The blue masked man sat slyly in a chair with his feet up behind Six's body. He had already loaded his weapon and had it aimed at her. She froze.

"That has to be a record." She said. His thumb twiddled with the end of the stick as he pulled the silver thread back.

"I've had a lot of practice." He said calmly. She motioned her head to Six.

"Is he alive?" She asked. He moved the weapon so it was eyelevel with the small slits in his mask.

"Does it matter?" He asked. Holiday glared at him.

"Guess not." She said before ducking as Rex crashed through the wall with his smack hands and threw the heavy metal objects on top of blue. The man quickly back flipped over his chair as Rex demolished the chair and the floor it was on top of. He landed gracefully on the other end of the room.

"Holiday! Check out Six. I got this." He said attacking the man head on who continued to gracefully doge every blow. Holiday ran over to Six and knelt down beside him. She hooked her arms underneath his arm pits and dragged him to the corner of the room to keep shattering debris and bodies from hitting him. Rex retracted his hands and did a round house kick. Attempting to block it, the blue mask was forced off as Rex's transformed leg sent him across the room and into the wall were he dropped to the ground and went limp.

Holiday watched while holding Six close to her chest. She jumped as she felt him move. She looked down to see his glasses less eyes slowly open and look up at her.

"Rex! He's waken up!" She yelled. Rex grinned and began to limp over to them. Holiday helped him sit up against the wall.

"Rebecca?" He asked looking at her though a black eye and a split lip. She nodded and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm here." She said with a small smile.

"Rebecca, You have to get out of here." He choked out.

"Not with out you and Beverley." She told him. He shook his head.

"They're the Devil's eyes, they're dangerous." He explained.

"The what?" She asked.

"An assassin group like my team was. They were killed off a long time ago but two survived." Rex stopped in his tracks as he heard shuffling and slowly turned around to face the body of the fallen member.

"But why-" Holiday was cut off when Rex let out an ear piercing yell. They watched as he dropped to the floor with an arrow through his already injured leg.

"NGH!" Rex grabbed his leg and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Rex!" Holiday yelled. The man quickly aimed the reloaded weapon at the couple and shot it. Holiday held out the sword and was thrown onto Six as it shot right threw the metal shattering it. With a stroke of luck, it was enough to throw off its perception and it missed Six's head by an inch.

"Your were lucky you had your girlfriend to look after you Six." Six pulled Holiday close to him.

"Stay away from her Shin." Six warned. Shin was a well built man with black hair that hung over his right eye hiding it. The other was a bluish grey.

"Or what? You gonna take out my other eye." He said lifting up his hair to reveal a dark whole. Holiday winced. Six just snarled at him.

"It's not about me!" Six yelled at him. Shin smirked.

"You're right, it's not." He said turning around the meaning. "Women! Stand up." Holiday glared at him as she felt Six's grip tighten. "Let's go! Pay your dews before someone else has to." He said pointing his bow to the squirming boy on the floor. Holiday let out a shaky "tsk" before standing up. Six tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Rebecca get out of the way!" He yelled. Holiday just looked at Shin in the eye.

"That's how I like it." He said grinning as he pulled the string back. "Brave till the very end." a loud BANG echoed through the house. Holiday stared wide eyed as Shin dropped his weapon and looked down shocked at the whole in his chest. His head slowly turned to Rex who was propped up on his shoulder holding the gun he had hidden in his wait band. Shin smiled. "You're lucky I didn't know about that gun." Then, he fell over dead.

Rex dropped the gun and laid on his back. Holiday fell against the wall and slid down into a sitting position looking at Shin's body as a pool of red liquid formed around him.

"Is this what you went through before joining providence?" She asked not even looking at him. He kept silent. Holiday noticed Rex still on the floor. "Shit." She mumbled as she ran over to him. "Rex!" She knelt down beside the boy gripping his leg.

"Rebecca." Holiday turned around as Six threw her his katana wrapped up in his jacket. She took the blade out of the green clothing and unfolded it.

"Hold on Rex this is going to hurt." She cut off both ends of the stick and pulled out the reaming piece. Rex hid his face in the floor as he felt the blood spurt from his leg. Holiday quickly wrapped the injury in Six's jacket. As she felt the warm liquid cover her arms, she couldn't help but remember Madison's mangled body.

Six pushed himself into a standing position on the wall and forced himself to walk over to them. He knelt down beside her.

"Rebecca?" he asked as he noticed her breathing heavy shaky breaths as she wrapped the green cloth around his leg. She finished and removed her shaking hands and slowly put them to her face. Rex opened his eyes and looked at them. Six heard small whimpering noises. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. Then, he removed her hands from her face and set them beside her. She looked up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Holiday calm down, your hyperventilating." He told her pulling her into a hug. He felt her breathing slow until she pulled away from him. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Mhm, Rex?" She asked looking down at him.

"Never better." He said smiling.

**Almost doonneee XD **


End file.
